The present invention relates to decorative grab bar assemblies, particularly those suitable for use in showering areas.
Grab bars are sometimes located within or near bathtubs, shower enclosures and other plumbing fixtures such as toilets to assist persons (e.g. especially the elderly or handicapped) in entering into, sitting upon, or standing for prolonged periods at, such plumbing fixtures. Typically they are mounted on a room or enclosure wall, often directly to framing studs. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,242,461, 3,098,240 and 7,124,451.
Conventional grab rails are tubular and metallic, and thus are highly institutional in appearance. Some homeowners are reluctant to install them (notwithstanding their benefits) because of this. Apart from poor aesthetics, some homeowners may not want visitors to know that they need special assistance in moving relative to plumbing fixtures.
Hence, some companies have tried to incorporate grab rails into more hidden alcoves, so that they are not as immediately noticeable. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,275. However, these rails are typically very short and may not fully meet the need for a rail along a broader expanse of the fixture.
Further, some have tried to partially hide the rail under shields. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,525. However, this has led to undesirable increased costs of manufacturing, assembly and maintenance.
Also, the most traditional metallic materials for such rails can require more frequent cleaning than typical shower area walls do.
Thus, a need exists for improvements with respect to grab rail assemblies, particularly those assemblies suitable to be used in a decorative showering environment.